Est ce vraiment l'enfer ?
by La Feuille D'Automne
Summary: Mourir ou vivre. La réponse s’impose d’elle même. Pour Harry, atteint d’une maladie magique dont le seul antidote est la perte de sa liberté, la réponse n’est pas si simple. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Est-ce vraiment l'enfer ? **

**Rating** : R très très sucrés par la suite ! faut dire que … L'histoire tourne un peu autour hummm

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi mis à part l'histoire, la rédaction et quelques trucs sortis de mon cerveau.

**Couple** : lisez, vous verrez ! ;p

**Résumé** : Mourir ou vivre. La réponse s'impose d'elle-même. Pour Harry, atteint d'une maladie magique dont le seul antidote est la perte de sa liberté, la réponse n'est pas si simple.

**N/a** : Une histoire à plusieurs chapitre qui me tient à cœur. C'est bizarre et sadique mais j'aime assez :D Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quelque chose se passait, c'était comme si on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même.

C'était de la douleur à l'état pure.

Le moindre de ses muscles était contracté tel une masse gigantesque de crampe.

Son rythme cardiaque était beaucoup trop rapide, son cœur allait quitter sa cage thoracique et sa respiration c'était coupé brusquement, asséchant ses poumons de tout oxygène.

Il suffoquait.

Mais _la_ douleur ne venait pas de là, la douleur était partout et nul part, la douleur était mentale et physique, la douleur se répandait dans chacun des pores de sa peau.

La douleur venait du fait qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose.

Une partie de son âme.

Et il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Il sentait que quelque chose s'échappait de son corps, brisant son cœur, son souffle et ses forces.

La sensation était indescriptible.

On aurait dit qu'une tenaille se tenait devant lui et asspirait une partie de lui-même.

Ses os semblaient fondre, ses entrailles brûlaient, ses poumons étaient incandescents. Il pouvait ressentir chaque parti de son être de la pointe de ses cheveux fous à ses ongles de pieds.

Harry tomba à terre, se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Il étouffait, son cœur frisait l'arrêt cardiaque et sa peau menaçait de prendre feu à chaque instant.

La douleur le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Un râle déchirant sorti de sa gorge asséchée. On aurait dit une bête qu'on abat.

Il porta difficilement une main à sa gorge essayant d'inspiré.

Rien n'y fit.

Sentant qu'un nouveau cri montait, il mordit violemment ses lèvres au point de les faire saigner. Le hurlement se transforma en un nouveau râle.

Il enfonça son autre main tremblante dans la terre meuble et serra. Il s'y accrochait comme un noyé s'accroche à sa bouée.

Cela ne servit à rien. Une nouvelle vague se brisa en lui tel un raz-de-marée déferlant.

Il poussa un tel hurlement que ses poumons vident d'air en tremblèrent.

Puis le noir vint, petit à petit, emprisonnant son esprit, le noyant. Il essaya de luter mais on ne bat pas ainsi les ténèbres.

Il s'effondra donc, sur ce gazon parfait qu'il avait soigné, la douleur vrillant dans chaque particule de son être.

* * *

Un brancard suivit de cinq hommes en blanc arriva à toute vitesse. Sur ce brancard se tenait allongé et évanouit le sauveur du monde, Harry Potter. Son employeur l'avait retrouvé ainsi, gisant sur le sol dans son jardin. Son état semblait critique.

Son pou magique était très faible et son rythme cardiaque beaucoup trop élevé. Il n'y avait qu'un fin filet d'air qui passait dans ses poumons.

Sa peau était tirée et pâle. Des perles de sueur coulaient de son front. Ses lèvres étaient tordues en un rictus de souffrance.

On l'amena immédiatement dans la salle d'observation. Là-bas on le dévêtit, le lava et le plaça sur une table flottante.

On avait préalablement préparé une multitude d'instruments visant à l'occulté.

Du gel magique qui facilitait la diffusion de certaine image projetée magiquement, des seringues remplient de potion réactive, pour faire réagir ses muscles, et ainsi son cœur. Mais il avait aussi un étrange instrument ressemblant étrangement à un ampèremètre moldu.

Il était long et rectangulaire. Il y avait un petit écran ou l'on pouvait voir une sorte de graphisme allant du rouge bordeaux au bleu pâle.

Un magicomage entra, vêtu de l'habituel blouse blanche.

Le Dr Sanatoris était très réputé. Il avait soigné la plus part des blessés de la guerre et était un spécialiste dans les maladies magique.

Quand il eu entendu le compte-rendu des autres médecin son visage se fit inquiet. Il se saisit de l'appareil rectangulaire appelé magicomètre et le plaça devant le corps du gisant.

Immédiatement celui-ci devient fou, le graphique atteignant directement la zone rouge.

Tous les médicomages devinrent grave, sachant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait.

* * *

Il sortait du coton, la bouche pâteuse, le corps endolori. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids lourd venait de l'écraser. Il se sentait si faible.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se réveiller correctement, les paupières lourdes. Quand il fut à peu près sortit de son état léthargique il remarqua que les murs était blanc, un peu trouble quand même à cause de l'absence de ses lunettes.

Cette remarque le fit tilté. Il était à l'infirmerie. … Réflexion faite, à 23 ans, il avait plus de chance de se retrouver à l'hôpital.

Il essaya de chercher dans sa mémoire pour trouver ce qui avait pu le conduire ici. Il n'obtient qu'un début de migraine qui se promettait d'être carabiné.

La porte s'ouvrit. À priori leur système de détection de réveil était toujours aussi efficace.

Harry grogna. Même plus possible de simulé le sommeil. Enfin qui ne tant rien n'a rien.

Il ferma donc les yeux, se blottissant dans les couettes chaudes du lit.

Le madicomage s'approcha de lui et éclata de rire.

« Monsieur Potter, vous avez passé l'âge de ses enfantillages. Je sais que vous êtes réveillé. »

Le jeune homme grogna mais passa la tête hors des édredons. Le Dr Sanatoris le regarda tendrement. On aurait dit un petit lutin avec sa chevelure folle, ses grands yeux verts à présents fatigués, son petit nez droit et sa petite bouche pleine formant une moue boudeuse.

Mais cette vision remit en tête à l'homme la raison profonde de sa visite.

Il fallait dire que Potter avait mauvaise mine.

Sa peau était pâle et tirée, ses joues étaient creusées par la maladie et de lourdes cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux.

Il avait été impossible de le soigner dans son coma, la maladie n'ayant pas d'antidote. Enfin pas de nature médicale.

Il inspira un bon coup, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer cela.

Harry remarqua de suite que le visage du médecin était devenu grave, que quelque chose le dérangeait et qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

« Si vous me disiez pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda t-il doucement.

_-_ Quel est ton dernier souvenir ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

« Je ne sais pas. Une vive douleur au niveau du cœur, rejoignant le reste du corps puis le trou noir. »

Le médecin hocha la tête alors que Harry le regardait dans un air d'attente.

« Voilà, nous avons découvert que vous souffrez d'une maladie rare d'origine magique. »

Un silence pesant emplit la pièce, alourdissant l'atmosphère.

« Et en quoi consiste telle ? Demanda calmement le brun, le regard vide.

_-_ Votre magie devient hors de contrôle, elle est instable et quitte votre corps. »

Harry le fixa apeuré.

« Vous… vous voulez dire que je vais devenir un cracmol ? »

Cette idée le terrifiait. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses pouvoirs, c'était la seule chose bien qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie. Ça et son travail. Il était jardimage. Il s'occupait des plantes magiques, créait de nouvelle variété de fleur grâce à certains sorts, recherches et expériences. Cela le passionnait. Il adorait son travail.

Mais s'il perdait sa magie il ne pourrait plus le pratiquer, il ne pourrait plus faire des choses aussi simple que de faire voler une plume. Tous ses petits gestes anodins mais devenus si important.

Le Mage le détrompa rapidement.

« Non, cela ne se passe pas de la sorte. La magie, voyez-vous, est directement reliée à votre âme. Lorsque celle-c vient à s'échapper une partie de l'âme s'échappe avec elle, il est donc impossible à un sorcier de survivre sans ses pouvoirs. Il meurt dans la plu part des cas après s'être affaiblit de jour en jour. »

Harry déglutit. Il fallait toujours que ce genre de chose tombe sur lui. Toujours. La seule maladie grave et rare magique tombait sur lui.

Il avait risqué sa vie et celle de millier d'autres personnes pour se débarrasser du mage noir, il pensait à présent avoir le droit à un peu de répit. La nature n'était à priori pas de son avis.

« Existe t-il un remède ? »

On allait bien voir s'il était définitivement maudit.

« Un seul et il ne sera pas pour vous plaire j'en ai peur. »

Harry eu un sourire désabusé.

« Allez-si, de toute manière cela ne peu pas être pire. »

Sanatoris eut un regard désolé.

« En faite, il existe un seul moyen de stabiliser la magie. Il faut créer un lien. Ce lien est le fruit du mariage, qui uni les deux magies de deux êtres et de l'acte amoureux. C'est pour cela que l'acte est très important dans le mode des sorciers même si c'est un peu tombé dans l'oublis. C'est le moment ou les magies font corps, se mêlant l'une à l'autre. »

Harry le fixa, septique.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il me suffit de trouver l'homme avec lequel je veux me marier et coucher avec lui pour être sauver. »

Le Dr secoua la tête.

« Ça ne marche pas ainsi et ce n'est par si simple. »

Harry eu un ricanement désabusé.

« ça m'étonnait aussi ! »

Sanatoris l'ignora.

« Ce n'est par à vous de décider avec qui vous devrez vous lier, c'est à votre magie. Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde capable de vous sauver et cette personne possède une magie qui complète la votre. Nous sommes, en ce moment même, encore à ça recherche.

_-_ Vous voulez dire que je vais être obliger d'épousé une personne qui si ça se trouve, je ne connaîtrais ni d'Ève n'i d'Adam pour sauver ma peau ? Je crois que je préfère en rester là. Après tout la mort n'est que la dernière aventure d'une vie et je crois que ma vie a été déjà bien remplit. »

Il bouillait de rage. Il allait être emprisonner à vie pour sauver cette même vie. Il n'y avait donc aucune justice ?

L'homme en blanc soupira.

« Là encore ça ne sera pas aussi simple. L'hôpital comme le ministère ne vous laissera pas mourir. Vous serez forcé au mariage. Ils ne veulent pas être poursuivis pour « nonne assistance à personne en danger », plainte qui sera immédiatement porté à votre mort par un représentant nommé par votre notaire. Ils ne le permettront pas Harry. »

C'est alors que le jeune homme éclata en sanglot. Il enfouit sa tête dans la couette épaisse et se laissa aller. Il balbutiait dans ses larmes :

« Une … une fois… une seule… êtr… être normal… Une… une fois…. »

Maladroitement le médicomage s'approcha de lui et déposa une main rassurante sur ses épaules tremblantes.

« Je vous promets de faire mon possible pour trouver un autre antidote mais je ne vous promettrais pas merlin en vous disant que je vais réussir. Il y a un centième de chance sur mille pour que je réussisse. En attendant vous recevrez les meilleurs soins et tout sera mis en œuvre pour que votre convalescence se passe pour le mieux. Je ne vous cache pas que se sera dur. Vous allez vite vous affaiblire, la douleur sera pratiquement journalière mais nous feront tout pour la rendre vivable. »

Il tapota doucement la tête chevelue puis se releva.

« Je vais retourner à mes recherches. S'il y a un quelconque problème ou si vous désirez quelque chose vous savez comment faire. »

Harry qui s'était redressé et avait essuyé ses larmes, eut un petit sourire cynique.

« Je suis un habitué après tout. Mais merci Dr Sanatoris, j'aime votre franchise, vous ne me cacher rien et vous ne cherché pas non plus à vous apitoyer sur mon sort. J'aime les gens comme vous, franc. C'est bien rare de nos jours. »

Le Dr eu un petit sourire doux et aimable.

« Je n'ai pas prévenu vos amis, je ne sais par si j'ai bien fait.

_-_ Si si, vous avez très bien fait. Je ne veux par que cela se sache. Pouvez vous faire le maximum pour laisser les journaliste et autre à l'écart ?

_-_ Tout à déjà été fait.

_-_ Merci. Oh un dernier service. Je ne sais pas comment vous faite vos recherches pour, et bien, mon « antidote » va t-on dire mais j'aimerais bien que vous renseigner la machine, l'homme, enfin peu importe, sur mes goûts. Pas de femme ! Si s'en est une je me laisse définitivement mourir. La pilule est déjà assez dure à avalé alors si en plus je dois me coltiner une femme, je démissionne ! »

Sanatoris eu un petit sourire alors que Harry avait le regard malicieux. C'était ça seule façon de ne pas regarder de trop près la réalité.

* * *

Simon Sanatoris s'effondra sur son fauteuil. Il était épuisé. Il passa une de ses mains grandes et rêches sur ses yeux fatigués.

Il approchait des cinquante-trois ans grisonnant. C'était un homme de grande taille à la carrure souple. Il n'avait eu n'y femme n'y enfant, aimant son travail par-dessus tout.

Il avait toujours tout donné à ses recherches et ses patients mais là il se trouvait dans une impasse.

Un mois qu'il cherchait avec d'autres « l'antidote » d'Harry Potter ou un autre moyen de sauver sa peau. Ils avaient fait choux blanc pour les deux.

Et l'état de Harry empirait.

Ils avaient réussi à ce que la nouvelle de sa maladie ne soit pas propagée dans le monde par les journalistes et le jeune homme refusait toute visite. Ce n'était pas faute, de la part de ses amis, d'avoir essayé.

Il était de plus en plus faible, parlant difficilement, ne se déplaçant quand fauteuil. On le gavait de produit et de potion mais rien n'y faisait. Cela l'empêchait juste de souffrire un peu moins.

Il soupira, jeta un coup d'œil au sort qui serait à la recherche de « l'antidote ». On aurait dit une fenêtre d'ordinateur géante votant dans les airs et ne possédant aucunes matières. Il triait chaque donné des sorciers du monde entier.

Le Dr soupira à nouveau, se défit de son éternelle blouse, la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise et quitta la pièce.

Deux secondes à peine après qu'il est refermé la porte le sort se mit à tilter. Des données se chargèrent puis apparu un nom, une photo et les deux mots tant attendus.

« Magie compatible. »

Sur la photo un homme souriait d'un air malicieux.

Son nom brillant dans la pénombre.

« Draco Malfoy. »

À suivre….

* * *

Fini ! je sais je sais ! j'avais dit uniquement des os mais j'ai pas pu résister ! J'aime cette idée ! mouahha ! très sadique !

Prochain chapitre : Draco et la première rencontre. ça va péter!

Votre avis sur la question ? Une demande de suite ? Des menaces de mort ? C'est en bas à gauche ! ;D Merci !

_Une douce brise l'emporte, la feuille d'automne. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Est-ce vraiment l'enfer ? **

**Rating** : R très très sucrés par la suite ! faut dire que … L'histoire tourne un peu autour hummm

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi mis à part l'histoire, la rédaction et quelques trucs sortis de mon cerveau.

**Couple** : lisez, vous verrez ! ;p

**Résumé** : Mourir ou vivre. La réponse s'impose d'elle-même. Pour Harry, atteint d'une maladie magique dont le seul antidote est la perte de sa liberté, la réponse n'est pas si simple.

**N/a** : Voilà le chapitre deux ! Pas de rencontre Harry/Draco dans ce chapitre désolé ! éè mais je trouvais que ça allait trop vite sinon ! Mais Draco apparaît dans ce chapitre ! Enjoy ! Et dans le prochain chap rencontre ! Obligé ! ;D

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les fourneaux tournaient à pleine puissance.

Des effluves de chocolat embaumaient l'air chaud de la cuisine.

Les aides se dépêchaient d'obéir aux ordres de leur chef.

Ils découpaient, dépeçaient, plumaient chaque pièces de gibiers qu'on leurs donnait.

Niffleurs à chairs tendres, faucons aux blancs délicieusement acidulés ou encore cuissots de Lamas à la chair ferme et épicé et un rôti de flamant rose.

Les cuisines du restaurant sorcier le plus coté de Paris étaient en effervescence.

Cela faisait deux ans que « l'Hippogriffe gastronomique » avait ouvert ses portes et faisait tables complètes chaque soirs.

Le chef, un jeune anglais, aimait à mélanger les saveurs, jouer avec les herbes magiques.

Les sorciers, contrairement aux moldus, se servaient des effets des plantes pour cuisiner.

Le thym pour calmer, le romarin pour le tonus, le basilic pour le sourire, la ciboulette pour la joie de vivre, le potiron en jus était revitalisant et la liste se poursuivait encore, interminable…

Mais l'aliment de prédilection du cuistot était le chocolat. Ce chocolat revigorant, si onctueux…

Il le préparait lui-même, traitant, écrasant chaque fèves de cacao. Il l'accordait à toutes les sauces, jouant avec son goût, son sucré…

En ce moment même il préparait une sauce à base de chocolat mélangé à deux pincés de cannelle et une de paprika. Il en napperait son cuissot de Lama, additionnant ainsi la douceur et fermeté, sucrée et salé, épices et amertume…

Tout le gratin sorciers se retrouvait là-bas. Les actrices, politiciens, sportifs… Tous louaient les louange de se chef si jeune et si talentueux. On demandait même à le rencontrer.

Mais l'Anglais ne quittait qu'exceptionnellement ses fournils. Il avait même envoyez promener la grande et magnifique Sophie Dubois, actrice blonde et pulpeuse, adoré du box office.

Elle avait demandé au serveur de rencontré ce « magnifique et spectaculaire english que l'on dit si goûteux. »

Le serveur était revenu avec un billet. « Mademoiselle, l'anglais que je suis est flatté par votre intérêt, mais ma femme, ma cuisine, me retiens et je ne peux la laisser. »

La jeune fille en avait été étonnamment complimentée et avait déclaré que cet anglais était un véritable gentleman. Le chef lui en avait rit.

Il était resté très anglais malgré ses trois ans passées en France. Il gardait toujours ce petit accent qui faisait craquer les filles mais aussi les hommes.

Draco Malfoy faisait l'unanimité.

Il était beau, très beau. Grand et fort, les cheveux blanc d'or qu'il était obligé de garder assez court à cause de la cuisine. Sa peau était pâle, blanche ivoire d'une pureté incroyable, presque transparente, laissant voir quelques veines violettes ou bleutés, palpitantes, le rendant aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

Il n'était pourtant pas faible.

Il avait été élevé dans le roc, taillé dans le métal. Il lui avait été dur de briser sa glace, son mur de protection… Mais il l'avait fait.

Il avait lavé son nom durant la guerre. Il ne niait pas avoir été mangemort, ni le meurtre de certaines personnes. Il avait toujours cette part d'ombre en lui, ce côté sang-pur dont-il ne pourrait pas se défaire. C'était ainsi.

Mais il avait été utile à l'ordre, donnant des indications secrètes sur certaines missions.

Il ne l'avait pas fait pour la paix, encore moins pour lui-même.

Il l'avait fait pour Potter.

Cela pouvait paraître ridicule ou même incongru mais c'était la seule raison.

Il garderait toujours cette nuit d'automne en mémoire. Il pleuvait des cordes sur le champs de bataille, un vent froid soufflait. Draco traînait. Le sang s'écoulait des corps abattus. L'odeur de la mort ne planait pas encore, la pluie la stoppant.

Draco n'aimait pas le sang, il n'était un franc partisan de la violence, il était mangemort parce qu'il avait été élevé pour cela. Il ne réfléchissait pas plus, il n'avait pas envi de réfléchir.

Il avançait, seul dans la nuit, son ombre se confondant dans les ténèbres. Sa cape noir traînait dans la boue et le sang, ses bottes de cuirs s'enfonçait dans le sol meuble.

Cela avait été une tuerie.

Draco ne ressentait rien. Tout ces morts, ces cadavres… Et personnes pour venir les chercher, on avait déjà bien assez de travaille avec les vivants.

Il enjambait les cadavres, la tête et les yeux vident.

Soudain il stoppa sa marche.

Une ombre se déplaçait, fluide, féline, presque aérienne.

Elle était petite, emmitouflé dans une longue cape épaisse.

Draco s'était caché, jouant avec la nuit.

Il la vit se baisser au sol, sa pèlerine noir traînant dans la vase et le sang. Elle semblait s'occuper de quelque chose au sol. À un moment elle passa une de ses mains sur son front, faisant tomber son capuchon.

C'est ainsi que Draco avait pu admirer le visage de Potter taché de terre et de sang, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues bombées, laissant des traînées rougeâtres sur sa peau blanche.

Il était beau.

Draco l'avait observé un long moment, immobile, alors que le brun s'employait à soigner une plante écrasée. Une heure plus tard alors qu'il s'acharnait, encore, à redresser le pauvre pissenlit, Granger et Weasley étaient venu le chercher, le visage inquiet, semblant ressentir une pitié sans faille pour le brun.

Ils l'avaient traîné jusqu'à un portoloin, faisant fit des coups que leur donnait Harry et de ses cris. Il ne voulait pas les suivre, continuer à n'être qu'un pauvre type ayant pour destin de sauver l'humanité. Il avait hurlé dans les ténèbres de la nuit qu'il les haïssait.

Les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés et l'avaient fixé avec un apitoiement qui avait fait rugir silencieusement Draco. Ils lui avaient déclaré doucement, comme à un enfant en bas âge, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'était pas responsable, que tous l'aimait pour ce qu'il était.

Alors Potter les avait dévisagé comme dégoûté. Il leur avait craché à la figure qu'il ne voulait pas de leur pitié, qu'il n'était pas le gentil petit pantin que tous croyaient qu'il était. Il était un être humain au même titre que les autres, il avait un cœur, des rêves, des espoirs… Il n'aimait pas leur pitié, leurs bons sentiments à son égard.

Et il avait transplané, laissant ses « amis » plantés là, comme des imbécile, en plein champs de bataille, entouré de mort et de sangs. Ils avaient l'air apeuré. Ils avaient transplané alors à leur tour, laissant Draco seul.

Celui-ci avait le visage songeur. La frimousse de Potter, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues souillées, son air perdu, sa passion à sauver cette fleur. Et cette fougue qui le possédait…

On était loin du petit Potter de Poudlard.

Celui-là intriguait le blond. Il voulait le sauver pour avoir la chance, un jour peut être, de faire sa connaissance.

Draco sourit à ce souvenir. À la fin de la guerre il avait fuit, perdant toute chance de le re-rencontré.

Il reprit son travaille, hachant en fine tranches des fleures de pissenlit pour en faire une salade. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer à la vinaigrette un serveur le héla.

Il soupira, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une autre greluche voulant faire sa connaissance. Il s'essuya les mains avec un torchon de lin, appela un marmiton pour qu'il finisse son travaille. Le garçon arriva en tremblant.

Thomas Perin avait peur de ce chef si lunatique, au passé si mystérieux.

Il était né d'un famille moldu et n'avait eu vent de la guerre d'Angleterre que par les journaux locaux qui avaient été des plus censurés, pour ne pas alerter la population.

Mais il avait entendu parler des Malfoy. Tout le monde connaissait les Malfoy.

Cette famille de sans pur aux idées si arrêtées et aux méthodes si radicales. Cette famille qui avait fait couler le sang durant de longues générations. Cette famille qui c'était relié à la cause que celui qu'on appelait Voldemort.

Et son chef qui avait gardé ce sourire en coin si dangereux, si sanglant. Il l'avait surprit, une fois, avec ce sourire terrifiant, admirant le sang s'écouler d'une carcasse de Dahu, animal magique des montagnes, ressemblant à une chèvre à dents de vampire et à queue de chat angora, possédant les pattes gauches plus courte que les droites.

Cela avait été effrayant.

Alors qu'il arrivait au plant de travaille du blond, il vit celui-ci soupirer. Il semblait lasse et fatigué. C'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit pour la première fois humain.

Draco alla rejoindre marc, le serveur. Celui-ci lui annonça qu'il avait un appel par cheminé. Très important.

Le blond fut surprit. Il se rendit donc à son bureaux qui ne lui servait pas à grand chose. Pour cela il du passer par la salle du restaurant, ses clients le fixant avec insistance, murmurant des choses tel que : « Oh, regardé, le chef est sorti de sa cuisine. » « Qu'il est beau ! Si j'avais su je serait venue avec une robe plus belle. » « Oh le bon morceau ! Cette paire de fesse qu'il se paye ! »

Draco leva les yeux aux ciel et monta quatre à quatre les escalier menant à l'étage. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de son bureau. Elle était imposante. Son bois de chêne était parsemé de nœud qui lui donnait un air débonnaire. Mais sa taille faisait d'elle une géante.

Dans un soupire et se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir, Draco tourna la poignée de bronze et poussa la vielle porte grinçante. Ce bruit lui fit serrer les dents.

Il entra alors dans une pièce carrée, possédant un bureau solennel de buis doté d'un sous main en cuir vert bouteille, d'une lampe style XIX° et d'une pile de paperasse assez importante.

Au sol un tapi persan aux couleurs ténébreuses s'étalait. Des formes d'arabesques dansait sur sa laine précieuse.

Les murs était boisé d'ébène et d'acajou.

Une fenêtre tournait le dos au bureau. D'une taille moyen elle n'éclairait que peu la salle.

Enfin, à gauche de se même pupitre se tenait la cheminée de marbre gris perle. Elle était surplombé d'une psyché encadré d'argent. Dans l'âtre immense des flammes vertes se trémoussaient alors qu'un visage attendait, l'air soucieux.

Draco reconnu pratiquement instantanément le Dr Sanatoris. Celui-ci l'avait souvent soigné dans son jeune âge, s'occupant à l'époque de la section pédiatrique de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

L'homme lui sourit, semblant très fatigué.

« Monsieur Malfoy, cela n'a pas été facile de vous retrouver.

- Docteur, salua le jeune homme en s'agenouillant dans une position à peu près confortable devant la cheminée. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

Simon reconnu bien là Draco Malfoy, cet aristocrate élevé dans les anciennes coutumes, les phrase affables et polies sortant de sa bouche, faisant croire que l'on est le bien venu. Mais dans les yeux gris passé du jeune homme il voyait bien que sa présence le dérangeait et qu'il aurait préféré ne pas quitter ses fourneaux.

Simon soupira intérieurement.

Lui aussi aurait préféré ne pas avoir à passer ce coup de cheminée. Il connaissait les conséquences de cet appel sur la vie de ses deux jeunes gens. Mais il s'agissait aussi de sauver une vie. De toute façon le ministère aurait apprit tôt ou tard que c'était Draco Malfoy « l'antidote » d'Harry Potter et il préférait régler ceci avec les deux premier concernés avec tact et délicatesse que remettre ce travail aux grosses paluches des autorités qui n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la force pour arriver à leur fin.

« Je suis ici pour une mission assez… délicate et je doute que sa nature vous ravisse. »

Le blond grogna.

« Dr vous m'avez vu crier à la mort parce qu'une méchante infirmière voulait m'enlever mon pot de crème de potiron périmé ! Je vous en pris n'y allez pas par quatre chemins escarpés et empierré. J'ai du travail qui m'attend à la cuisine et je voudrais pouvoir regagner rapidement celle-ci ! Si vous avez quelque chose d'important à me dire, dite le et vite ! »

Sanatoris ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Malfoy n'avait vraiment pas changer et il fallait avouer que la tenue de chef lui allait plutôt bien.

Son sourire mourus pourtant.

Ce n'était pas le sujet.

Il inspira longuement, faisant attention de ne pas respirer de suie.

« C'est à propos de Harry Potter. »

Cette petite phrase qui aurait pu être anodine suscita immédiatement l'intérêt du blond.

« Que ce passe t-il avec Harry ? »

* * *

Simon ressortit de son bureau l'air assez rassuré. Il venait de finir sa conversation avec Draco et ce qu'il en était ressortit était positif. Très positif même.

Il allait prendre deux jours pour tout régler à Paris, donner ses ordres à son remplaçant - il pensait que Thomas Perin serait parfait dans ce rôle. C'était un bon gars qui avait du nez et c'était très important en cuisine. Et puis il se rendrait en Angleterre.

Le docteur sourit. Le blond n'avait décidément pas changé.

Cette passion qui l'habitait, qui le possédait et cette lueur qui avait pris conquête de ses yeux à la mention de Harry.

Il se rembruni à la pensée de son patient.

Quand il avait découvert que c'était Draco Malfoy qui était le « remède » du brun, tout le sang de son visage l'avait déserté.

Il connaissait, comme beaucoup, la haine qui liait les deux garçons.

Et Harry semblait l'entretenir cette haine. Avec passion et vigueur. C'est elle qui l'avait fait tenir. À chaque visite il lui parlait de ce garçon hautain, précieux qui n'avait aucunes pensées propres.

Il avait bien évolué le gamin. Il était devenu un homme le gosse et il avait pris en assurance propre, en beauté...

Le médecin soupira.

De son pas long et sonore il se dirigea vers la chambre du brun.

Son estomac sautait et ses intestins se trémoussaient à l'idée d'annoncer au malade que son futur époux, contraint, était son ennemi chéri.

Plus les mètres s'effaçaient plus la sueur coulait dans son dos.

La porte arriva, trop vite à son goût.

Il déglutit, de la bile remontant le long de son œsophage.

Comment annoncer à un mourant une telle chose ?

Il poussa la porte blanche et entra dans la chambre aseptisée. Il avait eu recourt au médicament moldu pour calmer sa douleur.

Morphine, Valium…

Cela rendait la pièce lourde, pesante et le malade somnolant.

Harry était là, gisant sur son lit.

Pâle, amaigrit, les joues creusé, les cernes bouffant son visage. Sa peau était pratiquement transparente, si fine que ses os saillaient.

Il nageait dans son pyjama blanc, tel un prématuré dans une barboteuse de nouveau-né.

Même ses lèvres, anciennement rouge et purpurines, étaient à présent aussi fines que les tiges d'un coquelicot et aussi pâles que le rose d'une rose passée.

Ses yeux avaient perdus leurs vies, leurs lueurs. Ils étaient d'un vert délavé, vieillit. Elle s'étaient envolées ses émeraudes fabuleuses, étincelantes…

Il leva tant bien que mal la tête et sourit difficilement.

« Docteur ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure cassé, brisé, rauque et en même temps aigu. Un drôle de bruit, un drôle de son…

Plus une voix, un feulement…

« Bien, Harry, bien. »

Une sueur froide le pris, aussitôt suivit par une bouffé de chaleur qui trempa sa chemise. Il était si innocent.

« Tant mieux. J'ai mangé aujourd'hui. Un potage. Il a réussi à passer. »

Des phrases courtes, hachées, soufflées. Plus de souffle ou si peu.

« Une très bonne nouvelle, répondit Simon avec un petit sourire. »

Le brun sourit de nouveau. Un sourire fin, aussi invisible qu'un soupir de printemps.

La blouse blanche eu un nouveau frisson. Il allait briser ce sourire, ce petit soleil qui restait au jeune homme.

Ou alors il allait l'allumer. Le faire renaître, le faire revivre. Lui donner une nouvelle consistance, une nouvelle raison.

Et raviver ce cœur endormit, malade.

Qui sait, peut être un miracle.

« Harry, nous avons trouvé votre « remède. » »

* * *

À suivre….

Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews ! Zoo et moi on est en vacances ensemble et on n'est dans un cyber café et il ne nous reste que 1h pour plus d'une semaine ! Feuille se ronge les ongles et Zoo panique complètement

Enfin Zoo dis qu'elle publiera sûrement un chapitre avant notre retour, le 28. Elle pense à pour l'amour de l'art mais elle n'en est pas sûre.

Zoo : Ouais ! On verra bien.

Feuille : Merci à tous pour vos mots d'encouragements ! Ça me motive à fond ! Merci sincèrement !

_Une douce brise l'emporte, la feuille d'automne. _


End file.
